supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus (AU)
Characteristics Appearance Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Beauty: Succubi are naturally highly attractive more than humans with some appearing more attractive than others of their kind. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey- more specifically to attract, fascinate and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. * Seduction/Emotion Manipulation- A Succubus is able control people emotionally and mentally through physical contact with person via skin contact at any point of their body. The outward appearance of this power is the washing of a bright glow of light over the victim’s skin accompanied by the victim being enthralled to accept suggestions given to them by the succubus in question. * Aura Reading- Succubi are able to see the auras of others if they have a sexual attraction to someone or if said person is sexually active. * Chi Feeding- Succubi can feed upon the life-force or energy of others through sexual intercourse whether their human, supernatural or even other Succubi. This energy appears in a form similar to a white vapor that leaves the mouth of the prey and is then consumed by them through the mouth. Doing this strengthens their body and heals their wounds by boosting their regenerative abilities and prolonging their immortality. Succubi can transfer energy back to the person and, if needed, to pass that energy into someone else that is seriously injured or on the verge of death to help them recover. When feeding, a Succubus iris will turn a glowing electric blue. ** Enthrallment- Though uncommon for an Succubus to develop this, it is possible for a person who the Succubus fed upon to become an thrall who is completely devoted to the Succubus’ will and desires. This mainly works on males due to Succubi being females though it can also work on other females. However it is possible for a person to resist or break free of this if their will is strong enough. * Super Strength: Succubi have superhuman strength, enough to quickly best and kill humans easily * Super Speed: * Accelerated Healing: * Longevity: Weaknesses * Feeding: Succubi need to feed at regular intervals which can be extended by the will power of the Succubus but at some point they will have to find prey and feed or they will die. The need is similar to an addiction in nature. It is possible through the use of drugs to help control the need but is not a complete cure for it. It is important for the Succubus to keep control of her needs when feeding as it is easy to take too much energy from the prey and kill them. Over time most Succubi gain the control needed to not constantly kill their prey but in the event of the need overcoming them that control can be easily lost. However Succubi can feed from either others of their own kind and other monsters as it only drains them to the point of near exhaustion. This is very important during intimate moments as sex is an important release to them while the orgasm is vital for Succubi to live. * Angel Blades: An angel blade to the heart can kill a succubus. * The Colt: As the Colt has the ability to kill almost anything, it is most likely a weakness to succubi. * Angels: Angels can easily kill any monster including succubi. * Leviathans: Leviathans can effortlessly kill any monster. * Decapitation: Known Succubi * Jessica Angela (half Succubus) Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Skullguy123